No Regrets
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: A series of songfics involving multiple characters. They may or may not be cannon and/or future fics. Includes Fiona, Eclare, and Alli. R&R!
1. Pearl

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Degrassi, or any characters. I also don't own the song 'Pearl.' Katy Perry does.**

She used to be a pearl.

Yes, Fiona Coyne was once a pearl. She once had all she needed: her brother & her money, they could get her out of anything. She used to have confidence. She used to be strong, unstoppable.

Now, she was broken on her best days and completely shattered on her worst.

And she hated that. She hated herself for putting up with it. She hated Bobby for doing this to her.

He ruined her life. He ruined _her_.

No one knew about how he's broken her, of course. No one really knew that she was broken. She's never confirmed it. She's denied it the few times she was asked.

But there are signs. She secretly screamed on the inside for someone, anyone, to notice, for someone to save her, but she's given up hope for that.

Now, she was stuck. She couldn't leave. He'd stolen everything. He'd broken her.

And now, that's all she'll ever be.

'_Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh  
Yeah, she used to rule the world...Ohh  
Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
'Cause she used to be a pearl'_

-End—

Okay, so I got this idea during school when I was bored & 'Pearl' by Katy Perry was stuck in my head. I like it, but it's really short. I've seen a bunch of random one-shots/songfics featuring different characters together and I really liked the idea, so I was thinking that maybe I'll do that with this. But I'm not sure. Tell me what you think & review? I'll love you forever!(:


	2. The Reason

**A/N: I just want you to know that this is my first attempt at an EClare story ever. I'm just warning you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or 'The Reason' by Hoobastank.**

Eli smiled as he looked over at Clare. Even with her sweat-matted hair and no makeup on, she was most beautiful woman in the world.

He gently rocked the small bundle in his arms and remembered how thankful he was toward Clare. She gave him a reason to be, a reason to live.

He peeled his eyes away from his wife's sleeping form and focused them on his tiny daughter. His _daughter_. He was a _father_ and it was all thanks to the woman sleeping on the bed not even ten feet from him.

He never thought he'd be a father, especially after two years of marriage and countless fertility experts telling them that it couldn't be done.

But now, thanks to Clare, his beautiful, sweet, understanding, perfect wife, he had a child.

His miracle child.

Julia Darcy Goldsworthy.

His reason.

'_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you'_

-End—

So, how was it? Not too bad, I hope. I know it's a big difference from the last one, but different is good, right?

Review?


	3. Better Than Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own the song 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift, even though I love it.**

Alli Bhandari smirked as she left that stupid self-esteem seminar. She didn't need to go, unlike Bianca. Everything was her fault! If Bianca wasn't such a slut, Drew would have never cheated on her. If Bianca had never gotten Drew to cheat on her, she would've never ended up in the boiler room with Owen. If Bianca would've stopped bragging about being with Drew, she would have never had to come to this stupid seminar, anyway.

And Bianca thought that she'd just get away with it. She certainly didn't know who Alli really was. She had no idea who she was messing with.

Alli felt extremely happy when she hit the send button on Bianca's phone. Who cares if her family got the pictures? It serves her right for taking them in the first place. Hell, the bitch probably didn't have any family.

Bianca had hurt her, and she knew it. It was only right that Alli got her revenge.

'_She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than revenge'_

**A/N: **I love this song and when I heard it I thought of the Alli/Drew/Bianca thing, so it turned into this. Thoughts? I'd appreciate it. Gracias!(:


End file.
